Hot air hair styling devices which are developed as curling rods, as hair straighteners or as air brushes are well known in the art. Hot air hair styling devices are in each case designed for different, individual hair styling purposes. In order to style hair using such devices, a user must have available all three devices. This means that the user must have sufficient space and a sufficient number of electrical connections available in order to be able to shape the hair in the desired manner with these, and possibly further, hair care devices.
The invention therefore addresses the problem of designing a hot air hair styling device with a hair care segment such that several hair styling functions can be performed with the same hair care segment. The hair care segment can be developed as an attachment for a hot air blower or as single integrated part of the device.